


When Dreams are Psychedelic

by NoahEarlGraves



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Good/Bad Ending depending on votes, M/M, Muteness, Permanent Injury, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahEarlGraves/pseuds/NoahEarlGraves
Summary: Psyche gave up his voice. Figuratively and literally. Gave away everything for a man who would never love him back but dreamed would someday. All whilst Delic poured all his love and time to Hibiya whom Psyche couldn’t bring himself to hate.Psyche and Delic’s alternate to ‘Deserving’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been told that I am one heartless human being. (o´▽`o)
> 
> Well, I thought of making this along with my other fic 'Deserving' but I thought Psyche deserve his own fic since his story played out even worse than Izaya's and although that other fic is all levels of fucked up, to me, this takes the cake. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Like in Deserving, you guys get to vote for either the good or the bad ending. Please vote in the comments if you'd like to. ^^ Do note that this fic is meant to be sad either ways.

Chapter 1

“Ah, welcome home, Deli-chan.” Psyche greeted with a smile as he sleepily rubbed his eye. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Delic asked gruffly whilst taking off his white coat.

Psyche smiled sadly. “I was. But then I heard you come in.” he said, walking over to put Delic’s coat away for him. 

“Thanks.” Delic muttered. “You really should just go to bed though.”

Psyche shook his head and stood on his tiptoes to peck Delic on the cheek. Delic only looked at him blankly. Psyche’s cheek started to cramp from forcing the smile too much as he hung the coat. The last thing he wanted would be for Delic to see him breaking into tears. The man had seen enough of that. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower or something? Sorry the bath went cold already.” Psyche said apologetically. “I’ll go heat up dinner for you.” and off he went to the kitchen without waiting for a reply. 

He knew he won’t be getting one anyway. 

It has been like this for awhile. Delic coming home late. Being absent minded while around Psyche and being borderline neglectful towards his lover. 

Psyche smiled sadly as he turned on the stove. For the entirety of 5 minutes, Psyche did not sit down and opted to wait for all the food to be warmed properly. The food would be enough for the both of them since Psyche had not eaten anything at the supposed dinnertime a good five hours ago. 

Then he set the table and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Till dinner went cold again. 

He sighed. Burying his face in his arms. 

Weakly pushing himself off the chair, he hesitated only a bit before opening their shared bedroom door. 

The black haired man smiled at the sight of his lover sprawled on the bed. Psyche entered tentatively, careful as to not wake the sleeping blonde. Carefully, he picked up the white suit, dress shirt and pink tie from the floor. 

‘Again...?’ Psyche sighed as he hung the shirt. Delic can’t wear this to work tomorrow. 

Not with the red lipstick on the collar. 

Slowly exiting, he closed the door.

Psyche took his time to wash off the make up at the kitchen sink. Without a mirror, he couldn’t see the ugly black and blue splotch on his face around his eye and that suited Psyche just fine. 

His hands dried and makeup off, Psyche settled on the couch for the night. A single tear wetting the cushion as he closed his pink eyes.

The cold dinner laid forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Good or bad ending? I'm sorry this chapter is rather short. Next chapter will be longer, really.
> 
> I'm planning on writing a non-explicit, happier fic for next time. So watch out for that, okay? ;p Only if you guys want to, of course. 
> 
> I apologize for every spelling and/or grammar errors. Thank you!


End file.
